


Цветы хризантем

by hali



Series: ...на повороте дней вижу я все ясней... [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько недель после ухода Айзена и ко из Сейретея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветы хризантем

Шухей не был привязан к своему капитану - так Кире кажется. Ему кажется, что Шухей вообще слишком сам по себе, чтобы зависеть от кого-либо. Есть люди, которым необходим тот, через кого они будут являть себя в мир. Есть люди, которые в этом мире просто есть. Говорят, таким был Шиба Кайен. Похоже, таков и юный Куросаки. Еще - Мацумото, Абарай, Омаэда... и Шухей. Это не говорит ничего об их преданности или отсутствии таковой... если задуматься, то ни о чем это не говорит, да и к чему вообще эти мысли? Просто когда время в его мире остановилось, именно семпай заставил стрелки часов вновь начать вращаться. Просто однажды именно он постучал в дверь вечером, прошел без приглашения в комнату, сел и протянул Кире потрепанный томик.  
\- Почитай мне.  
Без обращений - наверняка понимая, что ни обычное "Кира", ни теплое "Изуру" сейчас не будут уместны. Без приветствия - будто они не встретились, и не смотрят сейчас друг на друга, будто все это не случалось и не случится, и уж что-что, а реальность здесь совершенно ни при чем.  
И Кира берет книгу, и садится рядом, и усмехается, узнавая потертую темно-зеленую обложку.  
\- Твои глаза ведь сейчас в порядке, семпай.  
Хисаги задумывается на пару секунд - дескать, и правда в порядке, чего это я? - а потом облокачивается спиной о стену и бурчит:  
\- А я их закрою. Ты не спорь со старшими и читай.  
И правда закрывает глаза. Кира пожимает плечами - он не совсем понимает, к чему это, но ему несложно, и спорить не хочется - и открывает книгу наугад.  
 _Мир быстротечен._  
Дым от свечи уходит  
В дыру на крыше.  
Киру пробивает озноб, хочется закутаться во что-нибудь теплое и отключиться до утра, но это ничего, это привычно... голос звучит ровно и будто бы равнодушно. А Шухей чешет нос, устраивается поудобнее, вытягивает ноги и ждет продолжения. Еще раз наугад:  
 _Двадцать дней счастья_  
Я пережил, когда вдруг  
Вишни зацвели.  
Шухей хмыкает:  
\- Когда цветут вишни шестого, никто так долго не живет... разве что Абараю повезло, да этому рыжему.  
\- Куросаки, - машинально напоминает Кира. - Куросаки Ичиго.  
Шухей отмахивается:  
\- Неважно... давай дальше.  
 _Роса дает жизнь_  
Цветку, а ты дала мне  
Клятву вернуться,  
Но целый год пролетел,  
И снова осень в окне.  
Напряженное молчание несколько секунд, а потом Кира вновь переворачивает страницу:  
 _Хочется, чтобы_  
Наш мир был постоянен,  
Не изменялся,  
Как след рыбацкой лодки,  
Плывущей вдоль берега.  
Нервный хмык - и не понятно: то ли правда попадается так, то ли он везде привык читать символы все об одном и том же, только Киру опять несет. Он не замечает, что Шухей внимательно на него смотрит, и что книгу он чересчур жестко держит - мнет страницы, - и что только что вот читал лишь бы не тратить сил на споры...  
 _Он дыни растил_  
В этом саду, а ныне -  
Холод вечера.  
Еще страница.  
 _Запад ли, Восток..._  
Везде холодный ветер  
Студит мне спину.  
И еще, и еще...  
А потом в какой-то момент кто-то аккуратно вытаскивает книгу у него из рук, и оказывается, что вовсе это не "кто-то", а Шухей - сел за спину, отобрал книгу и обнял крепко, согревая собственным теплом и не давая руками двинуть. И тихонько:  
 _Вновь встают с земли_  
Опущенные дождем  
Хризантем цветы.  
\- Помнишь? Это же было твое любимое... все будет хорошо, Изуру.  
Кира дернулся было от этого "Изуру", но семпай крепко держал... да и звучало у него это совсем не похоже на протяжное капитанское. Ни капельки не похоже, совершенно по-другому.  
\- Нет уж, не отпущу, пока не успокоишься и не перестанешь глупости делать. Ты понимаешь вообще, что творишь?  
\- Ты сердишься... почему?  
Кира не пытался вырываться - замер, отогреваясь потихоньку и силясь понять, чего от него хотят. Вроде, с обязанностями своими он справлялся, в запой не уходил, суицидальных наклонностей не проявлял. Что не так-то? Шухей в ответ вздохнул тяжко, будто на десятый раз новичку объясняет, почему нельзя мечом рыбу чистить, а тот все никак не сообразит.  
\- Сержусь... конечно, я сержусь! Прекрати уже это, наконец... перестань считать себя во всем виноватым.  
Кира молчал, не зная, что ответить, и Шухей замолчал тоже, будто раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. Решился все же, прижался лбом к кириному затылку, ослабил немного хватку.  
\- Ты пойми - ничего там от нас не зависело. Не могли мы не идти за ними. Даже если против своих же. Так ведь?  
Кира кивнул.  
\- Я понимаю... только что это меняет?  
\- Хинамори делала то, что считала верным, и сейчас в этом раскаиваться не будет. И ты делал то, что считал верным. И я тоже... и Абарай... и капитаны наши... бывшие... они ведь тоже делали то, что считали верным. Никто никого не заставлял. И никто ни в чем не виноват. Поэтому перестань, пожалуйста.  
Пауза, во время которой Кира старательно загоняет поглубже привычную горечь от слова "бывший" и от того, что понимание никак не перейдет в осознание. И о несказанном - тоже.  
Пауза, во время которой Шухей разворачивает голову, осторожно прижимается щекой к мягким волосам и закрывает глаза. Он представляет примерно, что сейчас творится с кохаем. Но как еще помочь - не знает. Да и помогло ли это Кире хоть сколько-нибудь - тоже не знает. Может статься, только хуже сделал, разворотив заживающее. Только молча смотреть на механично, болезненно правильного друга - такого живого раньше - все равно нервы бы не выдержали. Не сегодня, так завтра.  
\- Семпай...  
\- И вот еще... перестань меня избегать, Изуру. Или объясни хотя бы, в чем дело...  
Они почти одновременно начинают говорить, только Кира останавливается первым, уловив таки тщательно спрятанную обиду в голосе. И тут уж не до капитана - не в этот момент! - надо срочно сделать что-то, чтобы только не было этой обиды. Кира высвобождается осторожно - семпай уже не держит его так, что двинуться нельзя, - разворачивается и смотрит тревожно: а ну как не выйдет объяснить?  
\- Прости, Шухей. Прости меня. Это просто... просто я дурак, ты же знаешь. Думал, так проще будет - отойти от всего и самому разобраться. С тобой не получается отойти, вот я и не подходил... а ты сам пришел. Спасибо. Так лучше. Не уходи сегодня, ладно?  
Шухей выдохнул и улыбнулся: все же, немного, да помогло. А с остальным... разберутся постепенно.  
\- Ладно. Только чур я справа.  
\- Только чур не пинаться.  
\- Только чур будильник на семь, и ни минутой раньше.  
\- И я скучал.  
\- И... о... я тоже, Изуру... я тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы (с)тащенных стихов в порядке появления в тексте: Басё, Басё, Фудзивара-но Мототоси, Минамото-но Санэтомэ, Басё, Басё, Басё


End file.
